


Lost

by annstro (an_nn_n)



Series: Astro Year End - New Year Festive [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Collage, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_nn_n/pseuds/annstro
Summary: Moonbin got lost on his first day works, thank God there is a living greek God named Lee Dongmin
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo & Moon Bin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Series: Astro Year End - New Year Festive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035129
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Lost

Moonbin hates changing the workplace. But he is just a civil worker, he needs to work whenever they put him. Moonbin graduates from a countryside university, getting work in Seoul is one of the greatest things that can happen in his life. He got the job as a civil worker with only one try. And now he is an administrator in the Ministry of Education. 

Monbin got a letter after a year working in the ministry building, a state that he will be moved into Seoul National University as their staff. Moonbin doesn't know its bliss or despair, a year of his in the ministry building he has no friend at all. Blame his introverts which is hard to approach. But here he is, in front of the enormous gate of Seoul National University.

Seoul National University is big, Moonbin knows it's big. But he never knew it was that big! He’s been walking for the past 15 minutes and he still can't find the main administrative building. He stops at the maps countless times but he still can't find the building. Seriously? Does he need to really walk all around the campus or what?

“Sorry?” Moonbin jerked when he heard people talk to him from behind, he turned and saw someone who dressed up nicely with smiles on his face.

“Ah sorry, did I put up too much space for the walking space?” Moonbin moves his box to make more space.

The stranger laughed lightly, “No, no. Not like that. I see you were looking for something? May I help?” Moonbin looked at the stranger suspiciously.

The stranger probably knows that Moonbin thinks that he is a complete stranger so it's hard to believe, So the stranger holds out his hand, “Hi, I'm Lee Dongmin. I teach here,”

Moonbin takes the hands, “Hello, I’m Moonbin. I'm looking for the main administrative building. If you can help me,” Moonbin smiles sheepishly.

“Let's go. I'm heading there too. I need to meet with the finance department, `and Moonbin took the chance to follow Dongmin.

“How can you miss the main building? Its the first and biggest building,”

“Well, I kinda bad at direction,”

Dongmin laugh, “you're that bad until you are in the Engineering building which is the far most,” 

Moonbin feels his face heat up, “Well, the university is that big. I don't even know I can get lost in here,”

“Well, guilty. I also lost the first time I go here,”

“And when was it?”

Dongmin seems to do the math, “Around 7 years, 8 years ago?”

Moonbin can't help to hide his surprise, “You've been teaching for 8 years? You look so young,”

Dongmin burrows his eyebrow, “What? What do you think how old I am? It's the first time I got here as students,” Dongmin adds, “I’m still 27 in Korean age,” 

“What?? You lied,”

“Why? Why would I lie? Its truth, I’m still 27,”

“And you are already a professor?’

"I'm not a professor. Haven't, I mean. I am still in my doctoral studies and should graduate next year or another year. I'm just a teacher here. You know, they offer part-time jobs as teachers for doctorate students so yeah. Here I am,”

“Wow. Ok. Wow,” It's like whatever Dongmin said is out of his mind.

“I talk too much about myself. How about you?” Dongmin turns to see Moonbin, they are now walking more into the main road of the university.

“I do want to but I think I'm not that amazing as yours. I'm just so common, usual, just common staff,” Moonbin smiles lightly.

Dongmin pouted, “Hey come on! it's ok. Talk about you. Why are you here and why were you looking for the main admin building?”

Moonbin takes a deep breath, “Well, I'm here because I was relocating to this university. I worked as administrative staff in ministry building and then moved to be this university administration staff,”

“Oh! so you are a ministry employee. Civil workers? Isn't it awesome?? It's really hard to pass the civil servant test, isn't it?”  
“Well, I think I just got lucky?”

Suddenly Dongmin stops, “Well, here is the main administrative building. You can go inside and ask the front desk about the room you need,”

“Ah! thank you so much Lee Dongmin-ssi,” Moonbin bowed to Dongmin, showing his gratitude.

Since Dongmin actually needs to meet the finance staff, he also walks inside the building. “Ah, I think we're gonna meet a lot. It's regular for me to have a meeting with the staff in here such as finance and academic staff,”

“Ah sure. Don't forget to greet me if we met,”

“Yeah. Feel free to shout out my name. Or if you go to the law building, you can always meet me there,”

Moonbin nods along, “Sure,” it's their last exchange before they differ on their own personal path. 

**Author's Note:**

> Starting new Special series, including special event...  
> head to my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/annnstro/status/1333702598164025344) to find an explanation about the special event by me
> 
> ps : there is prizes too for ya'll


End file.
